Child of Chronos
by Aurora Angel
Summary: I am the one Time forgot. The silent watcher of the world's fate. The Child of Chronos. And now I've returned when the world needs me the most. Please Read and review. Slight romance, SSOC or HPOC haven't decided yet, maybe both.
1. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggery Jig

"Disclaimer: don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I'm just borrowing them, k. Anything else, I guess I'll claim them, they need a good home…*

Child of Chronos 

Ch1. Home again, Home again, Jiggery Jig.

It was my last 1000 dollars the brought me back to what was my old home.  Back where I spent a good portion of my life.  Now I'm back, basically just to get some more money from my bank account, because you see I'm broke.  I hadn't had to come back in many years. I've missed this place, but like so many times before, I had to leave it.  

I sat there on the airplane making it across the Atlantic, basically dosing off listing to music on my laptop computer.  To the rest of the world, I was a normal 20 yr old woman, sitting crossed legged with a mid-thigh high kaki skirt, low cut pink top, my dark brown highlighted hair slightly in my face covering my almond shaped eyes and my sandaled foot swaying to the beat of the music.  But in the world that was my mind, I was much, much different.  The middle aged man that was sitting next to me couldn't take his eyes of my thighs, and I couldn't tell if it was me or the altitude causing the slight bulge in his pants, not that I minded it *slight smile*, but I was tired. Like always. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" he tapped my shoulder.

"Hmmm….Yes?" I said in my American accent I had acquired, taking off my earphones and turning my head. 

"Ah noticed you had earphones on. The captain just announced that we'd be landing shortly," He said in a British accent.

"Thanks," was all I said and he gave a smile, a little on the pervy side, but a smile none the less.  His accent was warm and reassuring and made me feel at home, like some people would say, 'The smell of Grandma's home made apple pie'.

Waiting for my luggage, was a nightmare, hundreds of people moving about, bumping into people and the Londoners aren't exactly the most courteous people in the world, or at least the ones that bumped into me. 

I went to exchange my money, another huge line. He looked at my passport; I recently got from the Federal Bureau of Magic (FBM).

"Mary Madison, correct," he said looking at the picture and then at me. I was very photogenic, he obviously liked it, my photo smiling, still like normal pictures. 

"Yup," I said, smiling at the cute, dark haired, young man that was the attendant. 

"So here on University Holiday?" he asked me, doing some computer work so I could leave. 

"Yup, sure, just on vacation, gonna catch the sites, get out of the states for a while," I lied, well half true, I guess.

"Hey, if you need a tour guide, call me," he whispered so his fellow co-workers wouldn't hear, wrote his name and number on the back of the paper stub, and smiled again. 

"Yeah, well," looking at his name and number, "Eric, I'll be sure to call on you," saying in a hushed tone. "Bye."

"Bye," he said and I walked away. Yeah right I was going to call him, I wonder how many other women he's done that too, I bet, with my luck, I be lying in the dirty alley way, raped, beaten, and almost dead. Passing a trash bin, I dropped the paper in. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, which was more actually minutes, I managed to finally catch a taxi, with a little help from my raised skirt and low-cut blouse.  Then arriving at the luxurious Sheraton Park Tower Hotel, I paid the room on my last remaining credit card that was not maxed out. I know I shouldn't go all out to say in one of the best 5 star hotels in London, but who cares. I finally made it to my suite, which was difficult because I was very tired, jet lag I guess.

'I think I'll worry about Diagon Alley tomorrow,' I thought sinking into the feather down, king-size bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanx for reading, please review, even I you don't want to just put something down so I can know I anyone reads this. It gets lonely being the only person reading the story. I know it's a bit slow, bare with me please. The next chapter will be up in a second. Byeeee.

~Aurora Angel~


	2. Walk Down Memory Lane er Alley

"Disclaimer: don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I'm just borrowing them, k. Anything else, I guess I'll claim them, they need a good home…*

Walk down memory lane…er…alley

When I woke up, the room was pitch black. For a moment there I was panicked, not knowing where I was, but after a moment, everything came back. Memories of the last couple years coming back to me: loosening most of my money on a stupid mistake, having to come back to this country to get more money, back to all the memories of love and loss. Flicking on a light, I saw it was only 3:00AM. I tried to fall back asleep but found it futile, so I went to the sitting room to watch a bit of TV. With nothing really interesting on, I guess I finally fell back asleep, seeing that when I woke again the sun was shinning into my eyes from the windows.

Dressing in a pair of gray pinstriped dress pants, a stretchy, form fitting, plain white dress shirt. I put my hair in to a loose French twist with tendrils of hair falling down, 'sexy girl, sexy girl' I joked to myself in the mirror. I looked more like I was going for a job interview or for a day at the Law Firm. Grabbing my fitted blazer, I left the Hotel at about 10:30 A.M, directing the taxi driver to take me to the Leaky Cauldron.

At least some things remain constant in the universe. This was all I thought when I saw the grubby little pub that lay before me.  Walking inside, many heads turned to see the lovely business type lady walk in, me of course. Most, I guess were thinking, is she a muggle, seeing I didn't have a cloak on, nor gave any indication that I was a witch. Once realizing this, I flicked my blazer I was wearing with my fingers and it flutter into a long navy cloak. This seemed to make every one happy seeing that they turned around and went about their business.  Not stopping to talk to the business owner who quickly asked if he could help me, I made my way to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.  

"Okay, you remember this, you can do this," I assured myself, trying to remember the combination for the wall and remembering that if I got it wrong, loud sirens and other things would happen. Scratching my head with my wand, I finally remembered *tap tap tap tap tap tap* and the bricks moved to present Diagon Alley. 

'Damn, what year is it again?' I though to myself, looking at the dingy and fading signs that hung in front of the aged buildings. There where many people here today, even at this early hour. There were all the wizard and witches going about their day business, school children with their friends and gazing dreamily in the widows at the Qudditch shop. Noting this, I remembered it was early July and school was out. I proceeded on my way and finally walked to the stone steps that led to Gringotts Bank.

I walked up to one of the attending Goblins. 

"I'd like to make a withdrawal, I have my key," I said while taking it off my key ring, which also held my car keys and the keys to my apartment in Seattle.

"Yes, one moment," he said gruffly, "and which number would that be?" He said not looking up from his work in front of him.

"Number five," I said simply. On that other had the goblin slowly put down his quill and looked at me with squinty eyes.

"You mean five hundred or five thousand?" he said.

"No just five," I said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Vault Five," he said loudly. Many of the other goblins looked up.

Apparently, according to the whispers, Vault 5 was notorious at the Gringotts Bank in London. All the goblins would give their left nut just to look inside of it. Greedy little bastards.

My attending goblin got out of his chair and lead me to the door to the vaults.  Seeing that my vault was very close, we didn't have to take the carts.  Besides, I don't thing we'd all fit considering the dozen or so goblins following us. 

It looked bigger than the last time I saw it.  I guess they had to make it bigger considering the interest. "We had to put an Expanding Charm on your vault," one of the goblins explained.  Now my vault seemed to be comprised of many smaller vaults, I went to one of these vaults and opened it with my key again.  Inside were piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze. The goblins looked on, in silent awe, I can't really blame then, so was I. To think, there were about 5 more mini-vaults just like this one. 'Pace yourself, okay, it'll still be here…' I commented to myself, walking into the vault. 

I pulled out 3 large satchels to place my money in, glancing back to the ten plus goblins that were standing around my vault door, their little eyes not wavering from the glint of thousands of piles of gold.  I reached for my wand and proceeded to full the money bags, the gold galleons flying in a stream into the bags. Once the three back were all filled up I shrank the large bags down to the size of sausage or the size of a male body part, not naming which one though.  As I walked out, the goblins separating in to a path, I turned back to the small goblin that helped me open my vault, I through him one of the now small money bags, "Here, donate that to something, something good, like the Society of Armless, Legless, or Headless Wizards, or St. Mungos. Something like that, your choice." I smiled and walked away.

The sunlight blinded me as I walked out of the bank. 'Might as well have a look around while I'm here." I thought to myself, walking back down Diagon Alley. I saw some little wizarding shops, wizarding wardrobe shops, Quidditch shops, and ah, that book shop, I smiled.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor," I heard a man shout, as I looked through the book shop window, he rushed out of the door onto the main byway of Diagon Alley. 

"McGonagall?" I said to myself, I can't be… I turned around swiftly in my spot and saw who the person that shouted was talking to.  Her brownish sliver hair up in a tight bun and had square framed glasses over stern looking eyes, but I could see there was more than meets the eye. She was just leaving the book shop and must have left a book because was looked like the curator of the shop was the one that shouted and he was holding a book. Obvious huh…  She took it and proceeded to walk towards the barrier back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Debating whether or not to go over there, whether it was a good idea to drudge up the past, I though, I owe it to Abby. So I walked as fast as I could through the crowed ally way to catch up with her.

"Minerva McGonagall?" I asked finally catching up to her in front of Olivanders', slightly out of breath. She turned to me, looking annoyed, and then her eyes when huge, extending to their full width, her hand coming over her mouth. She looked as though she was in shock, and I don't blame her, I would be to if I had seen a ghost.

A/N: Thanx for reading, please review, even I you don't want to just put something down so I can know I anyone reads this. It gets lonely being the only person reading the story. This chapter was longer, yeah! Okay byeee.

~Aurora Angel~


	3. Hello Past

"Disclaimer: don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I'm just borrowing them, k. anything else, I guess I'll claim them, they need a good home…*

Hello Past

"Minerva?" I asked again, "Minnie…You…uh… look great." I said with a broad smile, my voice choking up, and not that I could help it, but tears were starting to sting the backs of my eyes.

"Abby," she said through her fingers in a very small, uncharacteristic voice. What the student would say if they saw their strong, stern, teacher like this. "My God, you….you…"  
"Look exactly the same as when you saw me last," I said with a small smile. "Yeah, well that tends to happen," giving a slight shrug. "Well," I said overcoming the long moment of silence that was held between us, "let's get a drink and catch up. I'm just dieing to know what you've been up to." She gave a sharp nod, and we turned to walk into the Leaky Cauldron. 

"So how have you been, Minnie?" she just kept looking at me and not really saying a word.

But in a quiet voice, so un-Minerva-like, she said, "you told me about this, but it was so hard to believe…. But here you are, looking so…er…so…" she trailed off.

"So good for my age?" I said with a little laugh, shifting to cross my legs under the table.

"Well, uh, yes. You told me that you don't return to the old places you'd lived. The why are you here?"

"Well, for a simple reason, I'm broke. A bad business move on my part, but it did seem like a good ideas at the time. Let me tell you one thing, if anyone, _anyone_ asks you to invest in a "Dot Com" company, just say no!"

"A what?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"So enough about me, what about you, what have you been up to these last years. I heard them call you a professor. How wonderful, you achieved you dream. Let me guess, Transfiguration."

"That's pretty much it, you know me so well." She said with a small smile. 

"It's good you got over the initial shock, so tell me everything that's been happening."

We sat there talking for what seemed like hours, just like old times, no matter how many years there was between us, we were still the best of friends. I really missed that. 

"So who's the Head of Hogwarts now, the last one I remember was, Dippet, no…no, Derny. Wait, Dippet was after Dermy, so who is it now?

"Umm…" she sounded while taking a drink of her butterbeer, "Albus Dumbledore." You know the one that defeated Grimwauld, oh wait that was after you left."

"He did that! Wow, impressive. I always knew that handsome young man would go far." Saying dreamily with a sigh, "Ah…that Alby, I miss him. How is he?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we're old friends from last century."

"Oh. He's not very good, indeed, considering the situation the world is in at the present moment."

"And that would be? I not up-to-date on the entire magical goings on around the world, I usually just stick to local things, you know in America. Basically, just like you guys."

"Well, here, this will explain a lot." She handed me a recent newspaper; headline reading HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNES. I skimmed through the article and the rest of the paper in record time. 

"What I don't understand is why they didn't believe Albus, I mean, he hasn't been wrong before, has he?"

"Well, It… I can't really talk about it here," she said looking around at the other wizards and witches in the small pub, some of whom were reading papers also, and some looking really frightened.

"You know, I normally don't usually do this but…" I said this sigh a sigh knowing I would possibly regret doing this. "What can I do to help?"

 "Well," she said and paused to think, "the school year is about to start and we're having a meeting tomorrow, you could come and see Albus.  I'm sure you two would like to catch up," she said, hinting at something. "It might cheer him up."

"That sounds good; I'll leave in the morning."

Why don't we met down here tomorrow and we'll apparate up together. You know where Hogsmeade and Hogwarts is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I can Manage."

"Then it's settled, we'll meet at, say, 8 o'clock?"

"Uh, let's say 10-ish, you know me, I'm not much of a morning person."

A/N: Thanx for reading, please review, even I you don't want to just put something down so I can know I anyone reads this. It gets lonely being the only person reading the story. This chapter was longer, yeah! Okay byeee. Sorry so short, but considering no one is reading this it doesn't matter, plus family things. 

~Aurora Angel~


	4. Return to Innocence

"Disclaimer: don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I'm just borrowing them, k. anything else, I guess I'll claim them, they need a good home…

Return to Innocence

Love - Devotion - Feeling - Emotion

Don't be afraid to be weak

Don't be so proud to be strong

Just look into your heart my friend

That will be the return to yourself

The return to innocence.

If you want, then start to laugh

If you must, then start to cry

Be yourself don't hide

Just believe in destiny.

Don't care what people say

Just follow your own way

Don't give up and use the chance to return to innocence.

That's not the beginning of the end

That's the return to yourself

...The return to innocence.

Oh my god, I don't think I can do this, I can't be back here. I remember promising myself never the relive the past, if I can help it. I'd bet everything looks the same, although more weathered and old looking. (Yeah I know, nice phrase) When you're like me, you need to make up phrases just to make things interesting. When we reapparated in Hogsmeade, there was a carriage waiting for us, complete with a beautiful gleaming black thestral.

_"Wait 'till you see the progress…" my husband said to me on the way to the building site, "you'll be amazed how fast it's coming along." I was barely listing to him; I was just staring out the window of the carriage into the sinister forest that was beyond the hill we were climbing. "Can't wait to go exploring in there, huh m'love?" he asked, noticing me. _

_"Hmmm…" I sounded nonchalantly._

_"Well, not until this one comes, alright," he warned, caressing my noticeably extended stomach. _

_"Of course, dear," I said a little disappointed, but he did have a point. _

_"Ah, there it is..." he exclaimed, as we were just coming over the hill, I get my first glance of it. "Isn't it wonderful?"_

"Yes it is…" I said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. Just then I came out of my reverie.

"What did you say Abby?" Minerva asked looking concerned, we has just gone through the main gates of Hogwarts.

I snapped my head to look at her, "Uh, nothing…" I said dismissing the path towards that conversation promptly. I returned my gaze to Hogwarts castle.

By that time, it was starting to rain.

This place never changes, in all my years it still remains the same. I actually think that it still looks the same as the first time I laid eyes on it. Talk about a universal constant, (not including myself). The same sloping lawn, the handsomely aged stone, I can even see the tower, me and my… ah we arrived to large oak doors of the castle.

Heavy rain drops pelted us as be exited the cart, and a very large man helped us under an equally as large umbrella.

Minerva seemed to get right on with business, walking fast through the large doors and straight up the same marble stairs I use to walk up. It was absolutely surreal being here again, almost like walking back through time. I could even imagine my…no mustn't get all nostalgic for more innocent times.

Just then something strange happened, it was just an odd feeling like a presence, and I'm not talking about being watched by the paintings. I looked to the doorway that I knew undoubtedly led to the dungeons, and notice the most interesting person I had laid eyes on in a long time. He intrigued me, and let me tell you, I'm not easily intrigued.

"Abby…Abby!" Minerva shouted tiring to get my attention, but I had my attention was otherwise focused.

"What Minnie?" I said hurrying up the stairs after her.

"You're making a fool of yourself; you look like a love struck school girl."

"You mean like you, back in the day," I said smiling at her.

"So tell me," I said looking over my shoulder, "who was that man. He seems interesting."

"He is our potion's master and completely off limits to you. He has much more important thing to worry about and I know how you are with new beaus."

"Hey, I resent that comment; I've been influential with the world's bests. Including yourself, my dear Minnie… I think my influence is quite appreciated."

We finally reached the entrance to the Head's office, which she felt I needed to know. "And this is the Head's office," she said.

'Well, obviously,' I thought sarcastically. I didn't say such things to her because she might take it the wrong way.

"Candy Corn," she spoke to the stone gargoyle. It immediately jumped out of the way and a passage appeared. When we reached the large oak doors, we entered immediately

It was like stepping into the past. I could remember when…

"Miranda?" I heard a voice say. I looked around… "Sandra? Leanne? Margo?" I heard some of my other aliases and realized they were coming for the paintings around the room, most friends or acquaintances from former lives. They shifted and waved at me from their portraits, also arguing with each other about who I was. I guess the commotion was getting loud so the headmaster took notice.

"What's going on here, Minerva?" I guess he was just expecting her. He stopped mid sentence when he noticed me. He just stood there for a short time, I guess taking in my immense beauty. (yup I'm humble aren't I?)

"Oh my Alby, I didn't give you a heart attack, did I?" I said waving my hand in front of him.

"Dora?" he said softly. I heard a painting near by of former Headmaster Wimble say, "you must be mistaken Albus, this is Regina…" Albus took no notice of this.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" I said.

"That's an understatement…"

"I thought you would have more to say than that, Alby… I was expecting a very warm welcome back." I said smiling. I walked up to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"My dear, I'm not as young as I use to be, I think you may have broken a rib, lovely…" he said jokingly. I laughed.

"Oh, I would never hurt someone as handsome as you," I said with a twinkle in my eye, obviously flirting. Okay, I have to explain a bit here. Most of you who would be witnessing this scenario, would go 'yuck' but you have to understand, I know this man when he was a strapping young man, and boy large sigh did I know him, if you know what I mean. wink wink

"And what might I ask are you doing back here?"

"I heard about the trouble you all got in and I wanted to see what I can do to help. Man, I leave you alone for a few decades and you mess everything up." At statement was meant was a joke, but just now I can see how inappropriate and patronizing that was.

"Dora…uh Abby, may we speak alone for a moment," he was obviously referring to himself and Minerva.

"Oh, of course," I'm pretty sure there was a hint of sadness in my voice. I amused myself by examining his office. I really couldn't make out their conversation, but I could tell they were talking about me. I don't know, but I thought was this reunion would be different. I wasn't really expecting fireworks or parade's or even confetti, but I figured they would be happier to see me; instead it was more that my sudden appearance had an ominous feeling.

I was admiring a jeweled box on a side table that was emitting a very pleasant scent when a burst of flames occurred near Albus' desk. It was a phoenix. "Thank you Fawkes," I heard him say and with a gentle swooshing sound, the bird flew to his perch. Fawkes had brought a letter, and Albus and Minerva were discussing it. I looked at the bird, its beautiful red-orange feathers seemed to be creating its own light, his head was under his wing, getting a well needed rest. He was as beautiful as I had remembered him. My Beautiful. I let out a low whistle, barely audible to humans, but completely audible to him. His head perked up immediately and scanned the room, he finally noticed me, and began to make a very pleasing cooing sound and emitting wave-like flames around his body. Now we all pretty much know how a phoenix song is. It's like the most beautiful sound you could ever imagine. Well this sound was even more so, it was the song of a child pleasing its mother. He unfolded his wings and flew to my shoulder and proceeded to caress my neck, making the cooing sound.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you so much. Have you been taking care of Alby like I told you to? I think you have, he is in one piece, isn't he…" I spoke to the bird in a gentle loving tone. I continued to pet his head plumage as I walked back to Albus' desk, where Minerva was giving me a questing look.

"OH, he's mine, I loaned him to Albus for life, his life. I thought Fawkes could help this promising young man I one knew."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Well, until ten minutes ago I didn't even know you knew Dora…er Abby to you."

"Well, it's actually Mary now, but I've always like being Abby. She was a pistol," said absentmindedly.

"What's that sound he's making?" she inquired.

"I found him as an egg when I was little and he kind of imprinted on me, and he thinks of me as his mother, aren't I baby…" I said to the bird, I know, kind of cheesy, "he's been my constant companion my whole life."

"Dora...ah…Abby…" he started, not knowing which name to use.

"Abby," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, Abby, we need to get to the business at hand. How do you think you'll be able to help us in this situation," he said very business like.

A little hurt at his tone, I said, "Well anyway I can, I'm not particular. As you might well remember, I'm quite a strategist. You know that whole Roman invasion of Britain," I said as I sat in an adjacent chair, leaning back I continued, "that was all me," I said shaking my head and smiling, reminiscing to myself. They continued to look at me strangely in a moment of silence, "what?" I asked rhetorically, "I seemed like a good idea at that time."

"Well, that would be very much appreciated, but I was thinking in another direction. As you may or may not know, we have in our possession the only person that will be able to defeat Voldemort…Harry Potter," Albus said. I didn't know the whole story about him, but from what I read in the papers here, it seems like they either hate him one minute or love him another. I kinda feel sorry for him, having all that weight laid upon your shoulders, and I should know, if he had 1000 pounds I would probably have tons. "In past years, there have been threats for his life that have somehow slipped through my fingers. I can't let that happen anymore, not now that the war has begun. He needs more protection."

"Okay, so you want me to be a sort of bodyguard to this boy; that seems fine. I guess I can pose as a teacher and keep an eye on him."

"Well, I had another thing in mind," he said with a small smile and glint in his eyes. He waved his wand in a circular motion and a shiny gold-foil box with a red ribbon appeared on a chair next to me.

I gently pulled the ribbon and slid open the box and looked inside. I thought it was a joke, but when looking up into Albus' eyes, I knew without a doubt that it wasn't. Oh, great…well, hit me baby, one more time…..

A/N: Thanx for reading, please review, even I you don't want to just put something down so I can know if anyone reads this. It gets lonely being the only person reading the story. This chapter was longer, yeah! Sorry it took so long to update, I have college and very hard classes. Hope you like this chapter. Okay byeee.

The song lyrics are _Return to Innocence,_ by Enigma. I love that song, sooo pritty.

Aurora Angel


	5. Everything Is As It Was, Frozen in Front...

"Disclaimer: don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I'm just borrowing them, k. anything else, I guess I'll claim them, they need a good home…

Everything Is As It Was, Frozen in Front of Me

I look up slowly to him, "Are you getting me back for leaving?" I said very seriously.

"Dora, it's the only way I will allow you to stay here." I gave him a stare that took me centuries to perfect and he knew damn well what it meant.

"Minerva, will you be so kind as to give us some time alone." She nodded and left, no questions asked.

"This is demeaning, seriously Albus…" I continued my rant which went on for a little while more.

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere he said, "Do you know why Voldemort is such a menace?" he said seriously. A menace, really; that seems like an understatement.

"He wants to be the most powerful wizard in the world, I've heard that many times before. That's what they all say." I said sarcastically.

"It's not just that, he also wants to be immortal. He's already cheated death twice. With that and his increasing power, he would be unstoppable, even to me."

"So why don't you want anyone to know about me, it's not like he can suck what-ever-the-hell-it-is-that-keeps-me-young, out of me. I've tried, it doesn't work." I said fast, still pissed off.

"There are other reasons," he said with a sigh and just then I could really see how old he looked, how tired. "I don't want you to get hurt." I got up and walked over to Albus, kneeling next to him, I could see a single tear on his cheek. Sentimental fool.

"Oh Albus, you know I can't get hurt, I can only cause hurt. And I can see from your eyes how much I've caused you when I left. I'm sorry but…I… if I could change it…I would." I told him this to comfort him somehow, and it seemed like it did, but I was lying to him. I wouldn't have changed it, I still would have left. That's what I do. I did love him, and in a way I still do. It's just that after some time I have to move on, it's not like he didn't know that. I know, it seems cold hearted, and at times that's the mentality I have to put on, but no matter what happens, it still hurts. Besides they usually get stronger because of it, except for those few who went insane, but they were only a few and they were really clingy.

"Albus, I'll do what you say, but you have to know, pleats are not flattering on me…" I said. After a second of confusion, he smiled and walked me out of his office. Little did I know, there was another set of eyes looking upon us.

Minerva was waiting for me outside Albus' office when I came out; to show me to a room I could change into my brand-spankin' new uniform.

"So, how did the reunions go?" she asked as we walked.

My answer was a shrug, because I honestly didn't know. It seemed like a blur.

"So," she started again, "you two had something, a while ago…"

"Yea, we did…"

"What happened?"

I stopped and took a deep breath, "I really don't want t… it's too hard." The rest of the journey was silent.

* * *

In another part of the castle was a lone figure staring out a window. He turned and made his way to a small box in the very back of a large dark cabinet full of exotic relics, then went back to his desk. 

He opened the box which was full of envelops and pulled out a short letter dated many years ago, very worn from numerous reading.

_A_

_I'm writing you to catch you up on places I've been. You held this letter probably got excited, but there's nothing else inside it. Today skies are painted colors of a cowboy's cliché. And it's strange, how clouds that look like mountains in the sky are next to mountains anyway. I didn't have a camera by my side this time, hoping I would see the world with both my eyes._

_Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm in the mood to lose my way but let me say you should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes. It brought me back to life. But you'll be with me next time I go outside, no more 3x5's._

_Guess you had to be there._

_Guess you had to be with me._

_Today I finally overcame tryin' to fit the world inside a picture frame_

_Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm in the mood to lose my way but let me say…_

_You should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes. It brought me back to life._

_You'll be with me next time I go outside. Just no more 3x5's._

_Love always, _

_DG_

He continued to read letters late into the evening until a small clock chimed, reminding him of the welcoming feast in the Great Hall.

* * *

That night, I put on my spiffy new uniform and shinny new boots and waited in the entrance hall with the other new students, who were about 2 feet shorter than he. Then looked so little and innocent, my mind wandered back to when I was just like them, man was that a long time ago, I could barely remember. They gave me questioning stares in-between looks of anxiety. I gave them reassuring smiles what didn't seem to help. Just then Minerva came through the large oak doors and addressed the young children in front of me and ushered the grouping to the hall: a duty that was once mine, a long time ago. As I walked through those doors I was walking straight into a dream I had recently, like all my dreams, it was memories. All eyes were on the small new students and as their eyes traveled towards the end they saw a very tall first year. Before I knew it… the hat began to sing. (I'll save you from the long windedness of its speech which covers the basics, 4 founders building a school, their ideals, his creation, the parting of one founder and now the sorting!) 

The students were all in awe of the hat's song, clapping and cheering when it had finished. All I was thinking was that I wanted to raise my hand and correct it…

After the small ones were sorted and were at rest at their house tables, I heard Albus…uh…Professor Dumbledore, man got to get use to that, addressed the mass of students.

"As you may know, we are in troubled times, and our duty is to become more united. In light of that, it is of the utmost importance to strengthen relations with other Wizarding nations. And this brings us to our exchange student from America. Please welcome her and show her how Hogwarts treats their guests. If you would please continue Minerva." She nodded slightly to him.

"Abigail Dorian," she addressed me.

I walked up toward Minerva, who gave me a slight smile in the corner of her mouth. If she was the same person that I knew all those years ago, I could probably know what she was thinking. Mostly along the line of 'this is very disturbing and quite funny."

I sat down on the little stool, and the hat was placed on my head.

All eyes were on me as I walked up to the stool, which at some points in my life I would have felt like a rush but now I felt nervous. And I felt ashamed that I was nervous. What was I nervous for, I looked about the same age as some of these student, they would never know that I was old enough to be their ancestors, and I may actually be, you never know.

I had a bone to pick with this sorting hat, the stupid hat that never mentioned…

Minerva placed the hat on my head….

"_Hmmm…interesting...very interes…OH!!!"_ it exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"_Hello Hat, long time no see…" _I thought to the hat. _"I think you left a few things out of your wonderful song…"_

"_Mist…you are here…there is but one place to put you…it is an honor... _GRIFINDOR! GRIFINDOR! GRIFINDOR!!!" IT shouted. I glanced at Minerva with a small smirk and walked up to the Gryffindor Table where there was a place saved for me next a girl prefect.

The rest of the sorting continued as usual and with two words from Dumbledore the food appeared.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's been almosta year since updated. Thanx for reading, please review, even I you don't want to just put something down so I can know I anyone reads this. It gets lonely being the only person reading the story. This chapter was longer, yeah! Okay byeee.

OHI almost forgot, the chapter title is from John Mayers song "83" and the letter is John Mayers song "3x5" just a note that I'm not stealing them.

Aurora Angel


End file.
